


Tasting Effort

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby taehyung, Feedee Taehyung, Feedism, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bts weight gain, chubby bts, feeder yoongi, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Yoongi wants to know what Taehyung would look like if he was chubby. He does.





	Tasting Effort

"And this is me when I was 5! Wasn't I a cute kid?" Taehyung excitedly showed Yoongi his family photo album. They sat on the couch with the book placed over both of their laps. Yoongi smiled fondly at the photos. Taehyung turned the page.  
"Oh! And this on is of me after my first year of college! Man, I was so chubby. Freshman 15 sucks." Taehyung chuckled heartily. Yoongi stopped dead in his tracks. The photo showed Taehyung two years younger, and very chubby. His tummy pushed up against his t shirt and his jeans were big and stretched. His cheeks were full and squishy. And he was drop dead gorgeous. Did Taehyung really look that great when he was fatter? He glanced over to his fit boyfriend. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body, he was lean and slender. Yoongi loved his boyfriend the way he was, but he was willing to find out what he looked like a bit heavier now that he was older.   
It began with Yoongi ordering too much food by accident.   
"Why is there so much takeout on the table?" Taehyung looked incredulously at the food containers.   
"I found out I could get a better discount if I ordered more. I already had some, so help yourself." Yoongi decided to give him his privacy, and left giddy to his room. Taehyung shrugged, glad they could save money. He sat down and began eating. He kept eating, as he knew he didn't want to take up too much room in the fridge. Then he decided he should finish it all, as it was never good after it got cold. Taehyung left the kitchen, stuffed and happy over a good meal. It was nice to enjoy himself every so often. He laid down on his bed, content, as he browsed through his phone. And so the cycle began.   
Yoongi would bring too much food, leave snacks around, and constantly encourage Taehyung to treat himself. And it began to show. Taehyung looked as heavy as he did in his college photo, but with his matured face and body, was now insanely hot. The way he carried weight was proportionate and complimented his figure. His tummy rounded out, squishy and amazing. Like it did in the photo, it was very apparent now as Taehyung loved form fitting shirts. His jeans were most definitely too small for him, his love handles pooching over the sides. His chubby cheeks were back from his days of youth, a double chin in the works. Taehyung never turned down thirds, or even fourths, however. Taehyung never seemed to notice the new weight, but it was all Yoongi could do. His eyes were constantly glued to Taehyung's chubby form, jumping his bones left and right. Taehyung had zero problem with this, happy their sex life was doing so well.   
Yoongi decided he had done a fantastic job. Taehyung was chubbier and lovelier than ever, and seemed happy he got to enjoy food so often. Taehyung would absentmindedly stuff himself, and ask Yoongi for belly rubs and a caring hand. Taehyung wasn't embarrassed by this at all, as he had an odd way of viewing the world, and his boyfriend helping his tummy digest all of the food should be normal between a couple. Yoongi was more than happy to oblige. Taehyung was currently snacking on a bag of chocolates, an assortment of the tasty treat. Yoongi watched him lovingly from his side of the couch, and Taehyung watched the TV. He was so engrossed by the apparently interesting drama, he didn't realize Yoongi placed more snacks on the table before him. Taehyung ate them all up with an intent expression on his face, focused on the drama.   
Taehyung struggled to get his favorite pair of pants past his thighs. He huffed, pulling the fabric. He took in a deep breath, pulling his hardest. Then, they split down the middle. His face reddened. He hadn't outgrown a pair of pants since college. After realizing how much he had porked up initially, he set out to lose it. Or rather, after his father had noticed how much he had gained. He set him on diets and work outs, and Taehyung completely despised them. He ended up losing all of his comfy squishiness, and he didn't get to eat any of his favorite foods. He didn't realize how much he enjoyed being bigger, though. He barely had any time to enjoy it before the softness of his frame was taken from him. But now, he could eat whatever he liked. He could be as heavy as he desired. He poked his tummy, the gelatin consistency of his chub jiggling in response. He just didn't know how Yoongi would react, nobody liked a fat boyfriend. (FAT BOYFRIENDS FTW) He would just have to hide it. He peeled the remnants of his destroyed jeans from his legs, opting for a large pair of sweatpants and a too big sweater. He thought he looked adorable, but was disappointed he couldn't show off the loveliness of his body. He bounded over to Yoongi's room, laying down, ready for cuddles. Yoongi averted his attention from his phone to Taehyung, and had the sudden urge to squish him. He was too soft for his own good. He wrapped his arms around the chubby boy, feeling the fat between his hands and loving it. Taehyung's head was buried in Yoongi's chest, sure that he wouldn't be able to feel his fat under his sweater. Taehyung soon fell asleep, even though it was barely noon. He napped a lot as of late, making it easier for him to pile on the pounds as it gave him more time to digest his food, less time to burn calories, and made him extra hungry when he woke up. Yoongi took this opportunity to examine Taehyung's growing tummy. He lifted the soft oversized sweater tentatively, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Taehyung's little belly in all of its glory. It rose with every breath he took. Yoongi nearly busted an UWU at the sight of it. Taehyung really was such a blessing. His tum looked delectable, and was soft to the touch. It was round and squishy, and quite sizable. It was softer than a kitten's tummy. It was positively adorable, his belly button indented by the fat surrounding it. Yoongi decided it was his favorite thing about Taehyung, gazing down at it. He placed one hand on his cheek, the other near Taehyung's belly button. Yoongi's cheeks were tinted pink, enamored with Taehyung's new soft and squishy form. He was so soft for this man. He softly snored, the evening sun resting on his striking features. Yoongi placed a sweet kiss to his tummy. He delicately removed himself from his boyfriend's vice like grasp, placing a pillow between his arms. Taehyung cuddled into the cushion. Yoongi gently placed a blanket over the chubby boy's sleeping form. He left to the kitchen, where his surprise for Taehyung was.   
In the kitchen, stood a cart. Placed on that cart was an eight layer wedding cake, decorated in chocolate frosting with beautifully crafted icing roses decorated its sides. Yoongi was actually quite proud of acquiring this, actually. He had called up about every bakery in town to reserve any unused wedding cakes. Of course, at the time they didn't have any, but Yoongi was patient, and received a call from one of the places that morning. They explained the wedding was called off, and the couple was refunded, but as long as Yoongi got rid of it for them, he would be good to go. Yoongi gladly accepted it, giddy imagining how happy Taehyung would be to receive it.   
He wheeled the cart over to their room, ready to surprise Taehyung. He gently nudged Taehyung.   
"Tae Tae, I have something for you." Yoongi said softly, waking his resting boyfriend. Taehyung lethargically opened his eyes, a silly smile gracing his face when they made contact with Yoongi. Drowsy, he rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed, his tummy became exposed for a moment, before his sweater fell down covering it. It was a very pure sight. Yoongi reached for a spoon. He scooped up part of the cake, and brought it over to Taehyung, seeing as he was too sleepy to feed himself.   
"Open wide, Tae. It's your favorite, chocolate." Yoongi said in a soothing voice, Taehyung opening his mouth without hesitation. His cheeks puffed up every time he chewed. Yoongi continued feeding him by the spoonful, until they had gotten through two layers of the cake. Specifically the top two layers, smaller than the rest as they gradually became larger towards the bottom. Taehyung took a small two minute intermission as Yoongi paused for him. Taehyung, finally awake, noticed the size of the cake. Rather than shocked by the size of it, Taehyung was elated.   
"Is that all for me?" Taehyung's heart fluttered.   
"Of course. I thought I'd surprise you with a nice treat. You deserve it." Yoongi gazed at him lovingly, Taehyung giggled out of pure giddiness, and kissed Yoongi. Yoongi was happy Taehyung was so willing to eat it for him. Yoongi began to feed him by the slice rather than spoonfuls. They only had the last layer left, and Taehyung was incredibly full. Yoongi brought the next slice to his mouth.   
"Wait, Yoongi I'm so full, I don't think I can handle any more." Taehyung whined, his swollen tummy now pushing up against his 'oversized' sweater. The waistband of his sweatpants pushed down, making room for his belly.   
"Tae, try to finish as much as possible, okay? If you're absolutely sure you're too full, I understand, but try for me, please?" Taehyung sighed.   
"I'll try. I love you, Yoongi." Yoongi leaned down to kiss him, tasting the frosting from the cake. Yoongi brought another two slices to his mouth, Taehyung eating quickly. Not long after, Taehyung had finished the entire cake. His sweater pushed up to reveal a bloated tummy, pushing over the waistband of his pants. Yoongi massaged it lovingly, kissing Taehyung in the process. Taehyung bit back moans, as he was stuffed to the brim. Yoongi enjoyed watching him squirm under his touch, Taehyung's thick thighs rubbing together.   
"Yoongi?" Taehyung broke the silence. Yoongi looked up to him.   
"Would you be okay with it if I... gained weight? On purpose, I mean." Yoongi's eyes widened. He was not expecting that.   
"I know most people don't want their boyfriend getting fat and all, and I totally understand if you want me to lose it all, but how about it?" Yoongi leaned down to kiss him passionately.   
"Taehyung, if you haven't noticed already, I'm more than okay with you gaining more. Hell, look at you know. Stuffed to the brim, belly bloated after an entire wedding cake. You don't think I enjoy this as much as you do?" Yoongi smiled at Taehyung.   
"Oh, wow. Okay! What's our first goal? 200 pounds?" Taehyung asked, excited. Yoongi looked down to Taehyung's tummy.   
"That sounds great. Except, I think we've already met it." They both chuckled.


End file.
